What I See
by simplegirl42
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Angelica had caught a glimpse into Loki's head as he had spied into hers. She now saw the lonely man that he was and felt sympathy for him. Loki had disregard her, he was too afraid of what she saw. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** What I see

 **CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT:** Chapter 1

 **AUTHOR:** simplegirl42

 **ORIGINAL IMAGINE:** Imagine, the reason why Loki doesn't often use his magic to read peoples' thoughts and memories is that when he does this to someone, they get a glimpse inside his head at the same time.

 **A/N:** This short chapter is based on the above tumblr prompt I read. Depending on how many follows and reviews I get, I might continue this piece. I wanted to try my hand at writing Loki and I want to know if I am any good at his character. So please review and share your thoughts with me. This story is completely up in the air with many possibilities that I would love to hear feedback on. :)

* * *

"You?... Why have you come?"

Angelica stood in front of the tall glass wall that kept Loki locked away. After his crimes on Midgard it was only fitting. He had bought chaos to the innocence and found no guilt in it. He only felt at home in the misery and Angelica knew why.

Her eyes were filled with sympathy as Loki stood away from the glass, looking puzzled. His features were not pleased by her presence and she knew he was stumped as to why she would be here.

She knew he would remember her. How could he not? For she was his first test subject.

Angelica could recall the event quite clearly when she was a younger prepubescent much like Loki was. Loki had only began experimenting with his magical prowess. He even created quite a mess or two that she had to clean up. It was her job as a servant to the castle.

She made sure the floors and armor were polished, clothes were pressed and primed, and that everything in the palace shined so brightly. She wasn't the only servant that had this duty but her section was mainly the West Wing corridors where Loki resided along with Odin's treasure room. It was her duty to keep everything spotless to the best of her ability and Loki made sure to take advantage of that.

Angelica could remember being frustrated many times when Loki made her life harder than it needed to be. She had always bit her tongue, not wanting to react. She took each careless mess with patience and grace. She figured when he started doing this that he wanted her to snap. She wasn't going to give it to him.

She had always wondered why Loki wanted to cause trouble until that fateful day when Loki decided he had enough of her silence. His cold hand had gripped her head and she could remember the fuzzy feeling of her mind being read. However, despite the oddity of the feeling what came second was thoughts and feelings that did not belong to her.

There was anger. There was hurt. There was confusion. A sense of identity was lacking. What was his purpose? Who was he? Why was he different? He knew none of the answers.

Why did his father Odin treat him so differently? Why was Thor the favorite child? Why was he belittled by his father? How come his father did not love him as much as his brother?

The list of questions rang on inside of Loki's head and Angelica could feel the turmoil behind such thoughts. Memories that were not her own played in her head. Visions of Odin's cold gaze. Visions of Thor as a child and his loving laughter as they had played together. A memory of his mother Frigga, soothing back Loki's hair and comforting him. Then lastly, there was a glimpse of a reflection Loki saw in the mirror. It was an image of himself, but he wasn't Asgardian. Instead he was blue with blood-rimmed eyes. He was a Jotun.

That was when the memories stopped as Loki ripped his hand away from Angelica's head. He was out of breath and his eyes were in shock. Angelica had frozen in place as she had to process what had just happened. Her mind no longer felt fuzzy and all she heard inside her own head was herself.

Soon the feelings of intrusion and hurt filled her. She knew that Loki had been in her mind, but looking upon his own shocked eyes, he had realized she had seen into his mind too. Anger soon overcame him as he had threatened her that day. He threatened her to never speak of what had happened, unless she would like an accident to befall on her.

Too scared and stunned to speak, she had nodded. She obliged. She never told anyone of that day. She never told anyone what Loki had done to her or what she had seen of Loki.

Now years later, here she was. She had never forgotten that day although she hardly saw Loki unless it was from afar. She figured maybe he didn't like what he saw of her. What he read of her thoughts. That she was of no longer of interest to him. That he abandoned her like a forgotten toy when a child grows up. Or perhaps, maybe Loki didn't like what she saw of him.

Looking in the disgruntled face of Loki, Angelica felt no fear and no anger. She did not pity him but emphasized with him.

"To gander at the great God of Mischief," Angelica responded eloquently. She held her head high and had her hands folded in her lap.

Loki scowled; his glare heating up. "Do not think you are better than I. For you are a mere slave to the King of Odin and I am only his prisoner."

"You were once his son," Angelica mentioned.

"I was never his son!" Loki spat, venomously.

"I know that's what you believe," she added softly, referring to his memories as a child.

Loki's fuming had ceased at that. His eyes scanning over her compassionate features.

"I don't need your pity," he commented, disgusted. He turned away from her preparing to ignore her as he grabbed a book and went to sit back at his chair.

"No. You don't need my pity and I'm not here to offer it." Angelica responded, patiently.

Loki didn't take his eyes off the page.

She had years of experience serving within the palace being invisible, being spoken at, being quiet, being courteous, and being collected. Servants don't get to rant. Servants don't get to add their opinion. Servants are shadows along the walls. They hear and see everything. They are observers and Angelica found it was time to stop observing.

"In fact, I know the one thing you crave more than anything."

Loki's eyes snapped up quickly to Angelica's as he was at the glass wall again in an instant. He peered down at her, glaring heavily.

"Do not think you can hold anything over me. You are mere swine. I can bring an end to you and everything you love," Loki threatened.

"I've never doubt your power. You can bring the end to me. You can burn all of the seven realms, but that will not make anyone love you," Angelica stated coolly, not showing a hint of fear.

"Love?! You think I seek love?!" Loki scoffed at the mere notion.

"You seek acceptance… which is why you wish to rule Asgard, but they don't love you and that is why you chose to rule in fear," Angelica stated knowingly.

Loki's eyes narrowed, his hostility simmering down. He smirked.

"I will make you fear me," Loki seethed smoothly.

Angelica nodded, turning to walk away.

"That won't stop me from loving you."

Loki froze at that, not expecting that answer. Before he could stay another word or react, Angelica had already left, leaving Loki to stew over their encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** What I see

 **CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT:** Chapter 2

 **AUTHOR:** simplegirl42

 **A/N:** Hope you are all doing well. Here is the second segment to this fic that is still a WIP. Please leave me any comments or ideas that you would like to see. I will only write so much for this fic that I feel inspired to. Thank you all for reading and enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

She was among the few that Loki wanted to visit when he had return to Asgard, but she was not the main reason for his return. After escaping from his confinement and helping his brother, Thor, with his Midgardian girlfriend from the Dark Elves, he made his departure.

Sure, his exit was a bit theatrical, but what story isn't without the dramatics? He gave a charming finale. His last act in this world saving his brother from harm and being cradle in his arms as he died. Who wouldn't shed a tear?

Loki smirked wickedly at that. He was confident his brother felt remorse for his loss, which only gave Loki pleasure in the betrayal. Thor was too gullible. Gullible enough to believe that Loki could withstand such damage. The spear wound hurt his body but he was able to regenerate faster than he thought, but why spoil the fun? Loki let the lie soak in and fester.

Now here he was. He was back in Asgard his home. His righteous home.

After all, he had come to deliver the news of his death to his father. Oh how Loki wanted to see that old man wilt in regret and loss. Loki hid his sneer when he had to addressed King Odin. He looked grim as he delivered the bad news.

Odin wasn't at a loss about Loki's passing. He seemed rather accepting of the news which only entice Loki's inner rage. When Odin's back was turned, Loki banished him. He took Odin's crown and Odin's throne. It was his right to rule.

When Thor returned a few hours later to Asgard, Loki ruled over the throne as Odin. Acting in Odin's place, he offered the throne to Thor but little did Thor know, Loki wouldn't have let him take it. He was satisfied with Thor's resolve. That he did not want the throne as he left on a mission to go protect the nine realms.

Loki snickered, feeling triumphant as he sat on the throne. He didn't even mind that he had to pretend to be Odin to do so. He got to rule. He got to be loved.

Which came to his next set of business to attend to as he ordered one of the servants to fetch the handmaiden named Angelica. Loki loathed to see that wretch again. He wanted to see her squirm under his authority for her audacity in thinking she could see through him. He was not some child in need of love. He will make her pay for speaking down to him.

When Angelica strode into the pristine empty hall of the throne room, she held herself upright. Her posture was impeccable for a servant. Her head dipped in servitude as she walked and she bowed shortly before him out of courtesy. Her eyes raised slowly to look upon Odin.

"You've summoned me, sire?" Angelica questioned politely.

She thought it was strange for Odin to seek her presence as she was not known to him. Had she done something wrong? Did someone speak ill of her? She wasn't sure, but she held her paranoid thoughts at bay. She knew she was innocent, but that did not ease the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The silence of the empty hall made the situation all the more intimidating as Odin looked down on her from his golden throne.

"Is it common for servants to speak without being spoken to?" Loki veered heatedly.

He saw the confusion in her eyes before she bowed once more. She apologized quickly, her eyes stopping at his feet. She waited for him to speak and he smiled inwardly at the small victory.

"You've once served under my son, Loki, is that correct?" Loki addressed, his voice calm under his Odin disguise.

"Yes, he was in the west wing where I serve the palace," Angelica responded with ease.

"What a misfortune to work under a traitor of Asgard," Loki pressed, gauging her reaction.

"I'm sure he felt similarly betrayed," Angelica mentioned vaguely.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "You condone him? After his acts against realm. Eighty or more dead as he led an army of Chitauri to conquer Midgard. He instigated an attack between the Frost Giants and our kind. Stole the tesseract. Attempted to annihilate his own brother."

Angelica didn't bat an eye at the news. "I do not offer any opinion on matter. Only perspective."

"Perspective?" Loki scoffed, sounding offended.

"Yes. I perceive Loki's acts as horrendous much like you do my King, but I can also see that he is only acting in the way he has been treated." Angelica spoke softly, her eyes finally meeting the King's as she continued with brevity. "For instance, very few dogs are aggressive by nature. Some can blame the breeding, but it can also stem from nurturing."

Loki's tone got firmer along with his frown. "Tell me then, what do you perceive of me? If you so see my Loki as a mistreated pup, I can only ponder how you see me. Have I not been a just King?"

"You've been a just King to me," Angelica replied smoothly. Her voice was still calm. Not a hint of fear escaped her. It only enthralled Loki more. He wanted her to writhe under his power.

Loki exhaled from his nose. He had to remain clam. He slouched against the back of his throne as he let the silence take over the room. He let his shoulders slump as he was about the drop the devastating news. He had to act as if a father in mourning.

"I can respect your loyalty. You have served the throne well in your servitude and under my son's wrath. May he rest in peace. For there may have been some good in him," Loki spoke solemnly.

Angelica scrunched her brow in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Loki has passed on. He died protecting my son, Thor. His sacrifice will be deeply commemorated," Loki mentioned softly, his hand over his heart in honor. His eyes peered at Angelica as he watched her process the news.

He could see her happiness dissipating in her eyes. Her shoulders fell as her head dipped low.

"I… I didn't know. I'm so sorry for your loss," Angelica stuttered out for the first time. She was no longer poised and she found it difficult to remain stoic.

"I thank you kindly. Which leads me to why I summoned you here," Loki addressed, smiling coyly as her gaze did not reach his features.

"Yes?" She answered obediently yet her tone was dejected.

"I would like to hold a ceremony for Loki's tribute to the throne, so that his sacrifice shall be forever remembered in this land and I want you to be in charge of it," Loki directed.

"What?" Angelica's head shot up in alarm.

"You had served Loki when was among us and now you shall serve to commemorate his image. We will hold the ceremony in the Gala room tomorrow night. I expect it to be pristine and polished for the party. I will have a list crafted for you that I shall send later in the day with all the affects I would like. Is that clear?" Loki informed. He inclined forward in his seat to insert his authority.

Angelica gulped. It was not out of fear, but due to the large responsibility King Odin had dumped on her shoulders.

"Yes…" She mumbled out.

Loki smiled wickedly. "You better get to it then."

Angelica nodded quickly as Loki dismissed her. Her heart was swirling with emotions. She didn't even have time to process them all, knowing that she had to get started on the party's preparations right away. She couldn't believe Loki was gone. Her heart ached and although, all she wanted to do was soak in that fact and break down, she couldn't. A few tears slipped pass her eye lashes as she wiped them away.

This was no time to cry.

She could break down later, after she was done setting up the ceremony to honor the one man that she loved. It was like a cruel punishment to celebrate while she was hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** What I see

 **CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT:** Chapter 3

 **AUTHOR:** simplegirl42

 **A/N:** Well here is installment number 3 of this mini series I started. I still have no idea how long I want to make this story, but I think I want to dive into Loki's thoughts a little bit more and have him slowly change to realize how much Angelica could mean to him. She sees him for what he's worth, but does he see what she does? We'll find out together :D

* * *

Angelica let out a shaky breath as she tried to regain her composure. She blinked profusely to dry her misty eyes. She stared out on the balcony at the sea pass the luxurious architecture of Asgard. The night sky was brilliant with stars, but it did nothing to brighten her dim mood.

The chorus of the harp and piano music lingered in the background of the party that she had wished to escape from. Many of the elites, high officials, warriors, and members of the noble families were here. Many of the party guests indulged on the wine and appetizers that were served. They were joyous and mocking. They were absurd in their laughter, finding humor in a sullen situation.

Had they all forgotten this party was to commemorate the death of Loki? There should be no mock of sympathy. There should be no gratitude for the sacrifice. Why did they find it so amusing that he was dead?

Angelica couldn't stand it. She was becoming rightfully angered at the imposters. Every comment was getting harder for her to bite her tongue as she made her rounds around the Gala room. She had no voice as a server, but she was not only a server tonight. She was the head server.

She had prepared the whole banquet and organized the rest of the help. Everything went right as planned with Odin's instructions and requests. It had been difficult and stressful arranging the ceremony in short notice but Angelica was lucky enough to manage. Although, some the crew were not so willing to help her.

Sighing to herself, Angelica felt the stress of the pass few hours ebbing away and in its place, was the untouched hurt she had yet to fully feel. She exhaled deeply again as she thought of Loki.

"What a pleasant evening it is," Odin announced as he joined her on the balcony.

Angelica quickly straightened her posture, turning to her king. She bowed as expected, keeping her head low.

"Sire, how may I serve you?" Angelica questioned, monotone.

Odin held up his hand and Angelica raised her head. Her eyes meeting his. Odin regarded her briefly before turning to the balcony at the view she was gazing at moments ago.

"I do not bid ye for your service. I simply came for a bit of fresh air," Odin responded, coolly.

"Is everything to your liking then?"

"Very much so. You made quick work." Odin responded, his eyes appraising her. He noticed her slight nod and how her eyes dipped to the floor. Her eyes were contemplative and suddenly somber. "Has the evening been to your satisfaction?"

"Pardon?"

Angelica's sharp eyes swiftly moved to meet his. He saw a flame burning behind those irises.

"What are your thoughts on the ceremony?" Odin clarified, he was deeply intrigued.

Angelica's eyes furrowed before her face was back to her smooth practiced mask. "That if Loki were alive today, he would have basked in glory and indulged like the rest of the guests."

Odin smirked, his voice becoming warmer. "I'm glad those that were invited are able to enjoy themselves in honor of him."

"There is appreciation among your guests for your son that has fallen but not everyone shares the same sentiment," Angelica spoke cryptically as she remembered some of the snide comments she heard about Loki.

Odin's smirk dropped as an eyebrow raised. "Oh, do tell me. Have any spoke ill of my son?"

"It is not my place to say. I cannot volunteer opinions on those I do not know," Angelica rejected, evenly.

Odin's eyes narrowed. "If you have ANY love for your KING, you shall inform me."

Angelica's eyes widened at Odin's raised tone, unknowingly taking a step back. She shook her head after a moment of hesitation.

"I have no information to give. Please excuse me as I return to severing your guests."

Angelica tried to make a swift exit, rounding pass the king. However, she was soon stopped in her tracks as a cold hand gripped her upper arm tightly. Another hand landing on top of her head not a moment later. She stood frozen.

Her mind was paralyzed as she felt a familiar invasion tickling her senses along with an intrusion of thoughts that were not her own. She saw herself laughing jovially with the guests inside the party. However, Angelica knew it wasn't her. It was someone else. She felt that person's pride and gratification as those around him obeyed his every word. He enjoyed the attention and relished the power that he now had under his guise.

Angelica saw herself looking up at the large Loki statue that Odin had requested for the ceremony decoration. She saw how he felt that it was fair to finally have a piece of his greatness carved for the world to witness. He was proud and soaking arrogantly in the lie. He believed he was the rightful king. Although, he may have to pretend to be Odin, he got to rule. His words were law. He was the closest he had come to being respected and loved, instead of feared and despised.

While Angelica was sorting through these cordial emotions, she was aware of her own memories being rifled through simultaneously. Her thoughts and memories were being played out for her intruder. How some guests spoke down of Loki's memory. How some remarked on his passing as good riddance. Some had even made a comment on his Jotun heritage. Some had expressed their joy they would not have to deal with his presence any longer. Those hurtful words had dug at Angelica's heart all night and only began to anger the one spying into her mind.

Sharply, the connection was broken as the hand retracted from Angelica's head. She fell forward. Her mind hazy and exhausted after the examination. She did not fall far though as she was yanked back by the other hand that still had a grip on her arm. She fell back into a firm chest. Her eyes fought to gaze upon the one who held her in their arms before she succumbed to unconscious.

When her eyes met the pale face with dark eyes and shiny black hair, she knew her suspicions had been confirmed. She was in Loki's arms.

He was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:** What I See

 **CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT:** Chapter 4

 **AUTHOR:** simplegirl42

 **A/N:** Here is the next segment. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

"Ange… Angie? Angie!"

"Camille…?" Angelica muttered through the fogginess in her brain as she slowly began to open her eyes.

She was greeted with seeing her friend and fellow maid, Camille's, concerned eyes and relieved smile.

"Are you ok?"

"My head aches," Angelica admitted as she sat up, seeing she was in the maid's corridors in her chambers. She could not fathom how she came to her room or how she wound up in her bed. All she could remember was going out onto the balcony to escape… to escape the party, but then what?

"What happened? How did I end up here?" Angelica rapidly questioned wanting the pieces to the puzzle.

Camille stammered at the line of questioning, her eyes widening. "You had fainted. Don't you remember?"

With a shake of Angelica's head, Camille continued in a soft tone. "One of the guards found you out like a light on the balcony. He discreetly brought you back inside the palace and had called on the servants for assistance. They had him bring you back here to rest and you been asleep the whole night. I'm afraid you had missed out on coordinating the rest of Loki's ceremony. The head housemaid took over looking after the rest of the party when she learned you were out of commission."

Angelica lips curved down. She was not at all upset that her position had been thwarted by the head of the serving staff. Instead, she practically ignored that part of Camille's statement as her eyes became bright.

"Loki!" Angelica exclaimed as recollection dawned on her. "I saw Loki!"

Camille was stunned and apprehensive at her trusted peer. "Surely, you are mistaken. Loki has passed on."

"No. You don't understand. I saw him. I felt him…" Angelica rambled, trying to remember, but the pain in her head made it hard for her to.

"How bad did you hit your head, Angie?" Camille inquired, standing up and tilting Angelica's head to examine it.

Angelica removed Camille's hands and laced them with her own. Her sharp eyes piercing into her friend's gaze. "Listen. I know what I saw. He's alive. He's probably the reason for this forsaken headache I have."

Camille looked earnestly back into her friend's eyes. "That's impossible. You had fainted, Ange."

Camille sighed, her tone turning grim as she sat back on her foot stool at Angelica's bed. "Look. I know how much you sympathized with Loki. More than anyone I know in this palace, but Loki is dead. The king had declared so himself and he made such a lovely toast too, in honor of him last night."

The king… That was it the King! Memories sprang back to Angelica's mind from last night as her friend drone on, unaware.

"I know his death was a shock to you and you were given the responsibility to organize his ceremony right after learning so. You had to have been stressed and filled with sorrow. Maybe it was all too much for you last night that it made you faint and see ghosts?" Camille reasoned, smiling sadly.

Angelica stubbornly shook her head, retracting her hands from her friend. The ache in her head had receded once she was able to regain her memories. She had most definitely seen Loki and she now knew who he was.

"I need to speak with Odin," Angelica stated, her mind already made up.

Camille's eyes widened frantically. "What? Oh golly no. What for?"

"I have news about Loki and the high court will need to hear this."

"You can't be serious." Camille whined, afraid.

Angelica swung her legs over her bedside, standing up. "I am."

She marched onward. She didn't care how she was dressed. She didn't care how she looked. She was going to go right into the throne room. Be damn with manners. She would not bow to a man that was not her king.

Anger fueled her strides to the doors of the throne room. This was the last straw. How dare he invade her mind again! He did so in such an unexpected and diabolical way. By first, stabbing her heart with the news of his death and then assigning her to work while torn by grief. How dare he do so! How dare him lie about his own death. How dare he play her! How dare he let her believe that he was her king.

Camille was trailing behind her friend hurriedly, but Angelica was taller and faster than she. Plus, it was not proper for a maid to run down the halls and make such a commotion, so she tried to call Angelica back as modestly as she could.

Angelica did not settle or back down, even as she rounded on the throne room. The doors were closed and had guards on either side. The King, of course, only took scheduled appointments. With a huff, Angelica sharply turned down the earliest corridor before the guards had even seen her approach, but they caught sight of a worried-looking Camille following afterwards.

Angelica made her way through a few hallways to get to the secret entrance that would lead to her destination. Once she discovered the door hidden into the wall, she pressed her way inside to the throne room with Camille following her tail.

They entered unseen due to the shadows casted on the entry way made by the pillars lining the throne room. They kept quiet as Odin was in a middle of a council. An advisors and nobles filled the rooms. Odin was not speaking, but was half listening to the reports from the other realms.

Angelica glared at seeing the false king upon the throne. She made a move to step out of the shadows but Camille touched her arm.

"Don't do this," she pleaded.

Angelica shook off her friend's hand and stepped onto the floor. She squeezed her way through the nobles standing by. Some were offended at her audacity and state of dress. They easily recognized her as lowly maid.

"Pardon me," Angelica spoke up interrupting the advisor that was speaking.

Odin shot up straight on his throne with interest at seeing the unwelcome guest.

"To what is so urgent you had to disrupt my congregation," Odin spoke firmly, his tone strict.

"I was unaware this congregation was yours. I believe it belonged to Odin only." Angelica challenged, seeing Odin's face grow darker.

"What nonsense is this!?" Odin bellowed, his eyes scrunching down.

"This king is not Odin," Angelica declared loudly, losing sight of her manners. She looked at the shocked and disbelieving faces around her. "This man is Loki".

Silence filled the room as everyone looked to Odin and then back to the servant girl. Odin looked very unimpressed by the announcement. No one made a move or sound, until Odin began to speak.

"Not only have you intruded upon my council meeting unannounced, but you have spoken out of term. Accusing me of not being your King and having the impudence to bring false accusations to my court. Loki, my wonderous and mischievous son, is gone and here you are tarnishing his name. What kind of man do you think my son had been?" Odin's vibrant and steady voice rang out.

"He always was and is a conniving miscreant," Angelica barged, glaring heavily at Odin.

Gasps filled the room from her insult and disrespectful tone she had used in front of the king. No servant had ever made such a spectacle of themselves in the high court.

"Insolence!" Odin raised his voice, but did not rise from his seat. He simply lifted his staff from the ground before stomping it twice. "Guards! Seize the deranged maid and escort her to a cell. She has obliviously lost her mind. Speaking ill of my befallen son that gave his life for Asgard."

Two guardsmen soon appeared as Angelica began to protest.

"No! You don't understand! That's Loki! That's not Odin! No. Listen to me!" Her pleas were met on deaf ears as those in the court looked away from her in disgust.

Angelica was then grabbed roughly by the guards. Her struggles were fruitless in their arms but she tried to get someone to listen to her reasoning. All the while Camille looked on in horror as she watched her friend get dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:** What I See

 **CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT:** Chapter 5

 **AUTHOR:** simplegirl42

 **A/N:** For some reason I've been drawn to write for the Marvel universe. I think its because of Avengers :o

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Angelica couldn't keep her foot steady. She rocked on her feet. She paced four steps forward, four steps back in her little glass prison. There was hardly room to pace or explore but Angelica didn't care. She still had too much energy built up from this morning.

What a royal jerk and how idiotic of the nobles not to see it!

Could she blame them? No.

It didn't matter if others believed her or not. All Angelica cared about was speaking her mind. The once small misbehaving boy that acted out because of being treated poorly had turned in to a manipulative selfish man that was greedy for power. Power over others. To make others feel less than him, the way he felt when he was little.

The small boy that she could sympathizes and understand. A boy that tried to care, to show, to pretend, to be the perfect son. That boy had slowly crumbled upon the revelation of his background. He had begun to change Angelica could see. Now that she had a second glance into his mind. She saw his recent sins exiling Thor, nearly killing his brother, stealing the tesseract, killing Midgardians, the invasion of New York, exiling Odin, stealing the throne, and lying to Thor. She saw his need and greed for power. How he would do whatever it takes to achieve it. She saw how he still longed for acceptance, to be praised, to be loved, but that was buried.

Loki wasn't the same man she had seen many years ago. He was twisted now. He made her grieve at the news of his death only so he could marvel at her reaction for his own enjoyment. Much like a master teasing a dog with a steak. Except he would never give the dog a piece of that steak instead, he would eat it slowly in front of the dog.

With unrelenting movement, she stilled at the sound of an audience.

"My my my… Fortune seems to smile on me."

Angelica sharply turned her attention to the guest that had entered her cellblock. She stood straight, holding her head high as the visitor made themselves known. She was not surprised to see Odin approaching her cell.

She scowled subtlety at the man, knowing full well that it was Loki behind the disguise.

"Enjoying the commendations? Must be awfully cramped in that cell, but that must not be new for you," Odin engaged, his voice chalky. His face was expressionless as his eyes glowered into Angelica's.

"What do you want, Loki?" Angelica bluntly asked.

Odin's eyes narrowed. "I see your still delusional, serf and here I was to offer you your liberation."

"At what cost?" Angelica spoke with spite.

Odin smirked. "Your actions from earlier could be forgiven. I heard that you had became ill the night of Loki's ceremony. Your actions could be excused if that spectacle you displayed in the throne room was due to your unwell state. The only requirement is for you to swear your fidelity to me."

A silence fell upon the room as Angelica digest Loki's words critically. His own eyes gleaming in enjoyment as she assessed his offering.

"You want me to bow to you?"

"Is that not what a servant does in the presence of nobility?" Loki smirked in entertainment beneath his guise.

Angelica's scowl grew at Loki's look. She stepped forward towards the glass that Loki stood on the other side of. Her glare did not waver, making Loki's smirk begin to dim.

"I will not bow to you. You have my loyalty to that."

"So be it. You have made your choice. A foolish one at that. Spend the rest of eternity behind glass, filthy wench." Loki barked out gruffly, turning in his disguise to leave.

"It must drive you mad, doesn't it?" Angelica spoke sharply, stopping Loki in his tracks.

He did not turn back to her, but she knew she had his attention.

"That despite all the grandeur and power you may possess, not everyone will bow to you nor will everyone appease you. You're still the prince clawing for power that was disgraced and abandoned. That your one redeeming act to restore your honor was by death and it was a lie. Even with all your power, you have gain none in Asgard. Those that serve you, serve because of Odin. It's Odin's power. It's not from any power of your own. Loki isn't the name on Asgard's lips," Angelica spewed with honesty.

Loki clenched his fist around the spear his father used. He had to remain cool, he couldn't tip the guards off by over reacting. He did not need to stir a commotion. He planned to be Odin for a long while and relish in the spoils of being King. This servant wasn't about to ruin it.

Odin chuckled lowly. A soft whisper of a laugh. He only cocked his head back at her. "Frankly, Asgard is in my hands and at my will. Loki had given his life to Asgard. My adoptive son had a crafty will of getting what he wants. May he rest in peace. Enjoy your solitude for as long as it may last until you regain your senses."

With those final words, Odin exited from the cellblock and out of Angelica's sight. She could only exhale deeply to relieve her pent-up anger. She had some emotions she needed to further resolve within herself.

Her heart ached but her mind was pensive and mixed about the situation. She was hurt from Loki's charade and torn by his disregard for her feelings. She felt like a toy in his grasp. Where he was always squeezing or throwing her around until she snapped. He liked to pushed people's buttons. He loved digging out the ugly truth in others. He wanted her to break. Angelica wasn't quite so sure if she could continue to love a man that decided to play with her so. All the while, she knew he was only doing so to destroy the image she had seen of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE:** What I see

 **CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT:** Chapter 6

 **AUTHOR:** simplegirl42

 **A/N:** Its been a few months but this piece hasn't left my head yet. Please feel free to leave some comments :)

* * *

Angelica heard measured footsteps drawing near to her cell. She had first heard the approach when they had entered the long hallway of the cellblock she resided in. She was sure it was another unnecessary visit.

She did not count the days but counted the visits. This was the fourth and she had grown tired of playing at his games. He refused to let go of the notion that she might have changed her mind, that she would succumb and bend the knee. He constantly mocked her and he dangled freedom in front of her like a mouse in front of a cat.

The price of her freedom was only her integrity as if she was desperate enough to escape to sell that. She knew who she was. She was a hand servant. She was low born. She was unskilled in battle and the mystic arts. She could be stubborn and feisty. She could speak her mind without meaning to. She could remain silent and could be tolerable even when she accidentally eavesdrops and hears unkind words. She may have been lazy some days in her duties, but she was not a liar or a thief. She would remain honest even when the truth was ugly.

She was tired of hearing his same old offer every visit. She would spit the truth at him, but he only snickered in her face, which is why she decided on a different approach this time. She decided to feign indifference when he appeared at her cell.

His presence lingered at the front of her cell at the corner of her vision. It did not take him long to speak.

"You should rise when you are in the presence of your king," he announced dutifully.

"My king is not here," Angelica remarked without looking up at the visitor. She knew who it was and who it pretended to be. It did not matter how long the fake king planned to keep her imprisoned here. She would not break. She was too stubborn for that and she knew the truth.

She would never deny the truth.

"I see your manners have not improved. Surely, you'll make for an unruly savage the longer you stay here. You should rise out of respect, before you fully slip into complete madness," the man ridiculed with an arrogant smirk.

She couldn't fathom why he bothered to visit her at all except to demean her. He wanted her under his thumb and wanted the truth wrapped up. The whole truth. Everything she knew about him. All his reasons, feelings, and knowledge. Every piece. She wouldn't let him win.

"Perhaps I am already lost to madness, but I assure you, I wouldn't be the only one in this room that is," she responded with calm. She still refused to look at him. She sat on her thin mattress staring into the opposite glass wall.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of the glass wall her eyes were focused on. His old face of Odin held a grumpy sneer. He was not pleased by her disobedience but spoke coolly like a wise man.

"The dungeons hold many that are insane. Many that have burned civilizations to the ground, ripped out their enemy's throats, feasted on the internal organs of the defeated, skinned their prey as trophies. These cells are full of criminals and villains that are positively diabolical but every one of them knows who had placed them here and who the King of Asgard is except you. Now what is madness truly?"

Angelica didn't revert her eyes from him as she glared. "Madness is calling yourself a king when truly your liar."

"Insolence.! I should exile you to Jotunheim," the self-proclaimed king threatened.

"Go ahead, I would love to see where you were born and where you were ripped away from a cold and medieval place," she challenged.

He huffed in frustration, stalking to the other side of the glass where he was before when he had first entered. "You should hold your tongue," he commented, his annoyance seeping into his tone.

"If I do, why else would you come," she responded softly. Her anger was no longer there in her voice. She was saddened at the man Loki decided to be and she did not care to follow him with her eyes.

He became quiet in response, silently glaring at Angelica's huddled form. Her mood was proving that her resolve had not weakened since confinement like he had hoped. She grew more restless and agitated every passing day. Her temper flaring whenever he came to visit her. He kept thinking each new week she would be close to breaking. All she needed to do to be free was to bend her knee to his reign. Yet she had not wavered and became more out spoken and outlandish during their exchanges. She was no longer the courteous and proper servant that she was three weeks pass.

Her defiance irked him and drove him mad. He wanted so badly on numerous occasions to reach inside her prison and physically force her down to her knees. Make her submissive, obedient. Have her beg from under him while her nails raked across his back, throwing her in fits passion till she breathed his name.

Loki visibly shutter at his sudden lewd thoughts. He was unsure where they had come from or what made him think of it. A lowly maid sharing his bed. He would never think of it. He scoffed internally, zoning back in on the present on her lonely cell. She had no books and no entertainment to pass the time like he had when he was imprisoned.

He had hope with the lack of things to do, she would be itching to give up the truth and accept him as her new king. However, she kept refusing. He was growing impatient and irritable. She could have her precious truth.

He knew what was true for him. He deserved the crown. Thor had refused it. He was rightfully the next heir, even if he was not trueborn. He was fed lies his entire life, why was it not in his rights to spread a few more? This wretch of a maid would never understand… even if she had glimpses into his head.

She was only a servant.

She meant nothing.

At least that was the lie he made himself believe as he stalked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE:** What I see

 **CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT:** Chapter 7

 **AUTHOR:** simplegirl42

 **A/N:** It's been a little bit since I thought of/worked on this story. Anyone else excited for Avengers End Game? I'm trying to make the story follow the movie timelines a bit. We've been mostly in the aftermath of Thor the Dark World, but soon it will be time for Thor 3. :)

* * *

He had left her alone for three weeks and had switched the guards on numerous occasions when he found out she had been too chatty with them. How was he going to get her to break if she had constant and consistent companionship? He thought the guard shift would sway her and rattle her, but he found it only helped liven up her conversations.

It didn't matter, if he ordered the guards not to talk to the prisoners, Angelica sat and talked anyway, because she knew she had a captive audience. He wasn't even quite sure what she was talking to them about. Her topics differed greatly and most of his guards learned to tune her out.

He was grateful for that, because sometimes she spewed on about him and how there was signs that Odin wasn't himself. He did not like that one bit, but he noticed whenever she talked about him she did not speak ill of him. She held her tongue and insults back. She didn't rant about him like most people would.

He also noticed she never once talked about herself or her upbringing.

He had hopes that silence would make her cave, but at the end of the third week, he found out that was not the case. He had not once visited her in those three weeks and he wanted to see for himself how she was fairing. He conjured himself up inside her cell at night as she lay sleeping on her tiny mattress.

His clone was dressed in all his glory with his two-horn helmet on his head. He made sure his spell was only for Angelica to see. The guards posted around would not hear or see him, but they would be able to see her for the crazy wench he had made her out to be.

He took a moment looking at her through the haze of his spell while his real person was up in his royal chambers. She was sleeping softly but her amber eyes fluttered open as soon as she felt a chill in her cell. She looked startled for a split second before she gathered her senses.

"Loki," she breathed. Her momentary fear draining out of her as she exhaled.

"Hello Darling." Loki's mirage greeted her with a wicked smile.

"I knew you were alive," she affirmed as she sat up on her bed.

Loki raised an eyebrow. Maybe she was about to crack before he showed up. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you after that spectacle you made of yourself."

"What are you doing here?" She asked curtly. Her expression blank.

"I was expecting a warmer welcome," he dodged her question. Honestly, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head lately. He had kingdom to rule and subjects that obeyed him, but he wanted her submission out of all.

"I could call the guards and they'll see that your alive. I'm certain they can give you a toasty welcome." She warned without a hint of malice.

"Go ahead, my dear." He smiled knowingly.

That gave her reason to pause. She skeptically assessed Loki's confident expression.

"You're not fully present, are you?" She discerned quickly surprising Loki that she still had her wits about her.

"There's a few ways you could find out," he hinted mischievously, stalking closer to her.

Resigned, Angelica stood up facing him. "I'm not afraid of you."

She marched right through his being. His illusion fading and reappearing.

He turned, following her form. He was bemused by her statement as he plopped himself down on her mattress. Their positions completely reversed.

"Of course, how could I forget. You're not easily frightened of me. You only have but _love_ for me," his tone was patronizing as he whisked a hand over his chest. His smile was gleaming hiding his contempt behind his words.

She didn't blink at his tone. She knew he only wanted to get under her skin like all the previous times before and if she gave in, it would only draw the guards to her empty cell. They would definitely think she was crazy then. Angelica was sure that was what Loki wanted. She wasn't going to give it to him.

"What do you want, Loki?" She kept her voice low and empty.

He cocked his head at her. He stretched his hands on the bed, supporting his weight while casually leaning back. "It's not about what I want. You made that perfectly clear, little mouse."

"You want the throne. You have it. You threw me in a cell. You got it. You won't have my fealty whatever the price, unless you earn it."

"How shall I earn it then?"

"You can start by coming cleaning about Odin."

He chuckled. "But then I am out a throne, a home, and subjects to rule. Your fealty would be a worthless in trade."

"Then you have your answer. You'll have none of my fealty."

"You have a brave tongue for a bastard born from a handmaiden and a royal guard."

Her back stiffen at the mention of her parents.

"You're fortunate that the Allfather smiled favorably on your poor mother. Offering her a home and shelter here in the palace. He naught have in my opinion, considering how fond he was of bastards and those not of pure blood. Not to mention, your father…"

"Enough. My father died in battle as a sworn solider. The past is behind us so that we may move on from it."

"You love to preach your interpretation on to me, yet you shy from your own past."

She did not respond but looked coolly away.

His lips twitched in dismay. He was hoping he could rattle her further about the secrets of her past and her family, but he could tell she was only going to shut herself down. Instead he back tracked to get her to talk more.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else that you could want from me to get you to drop to your knees? If I recall correctly, isn't this where you had wanted me to be before? On your bed?" Loki patted the bed with a cat-like grin.

"I think you're mistaken." She responded coldly with a steely gaze.

"Have you no more love for me then?" Loki teased with a lick of his lips and his eyebrows raised.

"Currently you make it hard to believe that I even loved you," she responded dryly with a short sigh.

"Hm, there's nothing quite as bitter as a woman scorned." Loki mentioned, pleased with himself.

"When will you learn that not everyone is against you!" she snapped, annoyed with his attitude.

"Says the very wench trying to uproot my throne," he countered with disdain.

"You took it fraudulently. I never said _you_ don't have the right to rule! The _only_ one who has, was Odin, _yet_ you treat everyone the same. You don't trust those around you and when you let them trust in you, you betray them for your own cause. I've seen you, Loki. You're not the little monster Odin brought home to be a trophy. You're not undeserving of that throne the way Odin treated you. Frigga saw you as her son. Thor saw you as a brother. Your teachers saw you as gifted. Yet all you seem to cling to is the idea that you are forsaken. You do not see yourself truly."

"Then what am I truly?" Loki scoffed, finding this conversation absurd.

"A good son at heart. You cared for Asgard. You cared for your mother. Your brother. That's why you pretended to hate everyone and everything on Asgard so much, because you cared. You are Odin's son and second heir to Asgard."

"And _that's_ what you see?" he mocked, unimpressed.

His tone gave her a moment to pause. Her expression softened and her tone gentler.

"It was, the first time you tried to steal my thoughts from me. The second time… I don't know. The good man at heart got lost somewhere. I saw what happened to you. I saw it wasn't your plan to attack New York. You were coerced to planning the attack. I saw how you had suffered. The beatings you took. I saw how you were treated like scum again and how you had to prove your worth…" She paused taking a deep breath, before her amber eyes met his.

"I'm glad your alive Loki, but I'm not sure if all of you came back home."

His expression did not waver, and she made it clear she was no longer in the mood to converse as she walked through him again onto the bed. She turned over on her side, facing the glass prison.

He stood with ease. He had no biting remark to add as her words shook the foundation of his being. He disappeared in a soft dust as he ended his spell with a clasp of his fist. He didn't get to hear her last words.

"I'm still hoping for you," she whispered with a tear falling down her cheek.


End file.
